Five Nights At Bracer's 5 : Old Wounds
Five Nights At Bracer's 5 : Old Wounds is an extra and official final installment of the storyline. " 80 years earlier, back to to the factory where the bots were first made, they are need of monitoring, that is where you come in! But proceed with caution, just because they are endoskeletons doesn't mean they are harmless. You must battle against the bots in their homeland. It's the final front." Characters Endo-Bracer - He is the main antagonist and mist deadly threat. He becomes active on Night 4 and so on. He is just an endoskeleton, but with sharp spikes and sharp teeth. He starts at the Conveyor Belt, before heading for the Scrap Metal Room, and then to Storage, before going to the Furnace before reaching the Office. The player must use the laser barriers to keep him at bay. Endo-Drillbit - He is an antagonist in the game and is active on Night 1. He starts at the Conveyor Belt before heading for the Break Room, before heading to the Basement before appearing in the Hallway before reaching the player. The player must use the laser barriers to protect against him. Endo-Exi - She is an antagonist in the game and is active on Night 2. She starts at the Conveyor Belt before heading for the Manual Control Room before heading to the Break Room, then to the Entrance before heading for the Office. The player must close the door in order to survive. Endo-Slicer - He is another antagonist in the game and is active on Night 2. He will start at the Conveyor Belt before running into different rooms before choosing one to reach the player. The player must predict where he is going to know which route he's using. Endo-Sharder - He is yet another antagonist in the game and is active on Night 3. He starts at the Conveyor Belt before reaching the Manual Control Room, then to the Break Room before heading for the Basement, then to the Office. The player must use the laser barriers to protect them from him. Locations Conveyor Belt Scrap Metal Room Storage Furnace Break Room Basement Hallway Manual Control Room Entrance Office Nights Night 1 - Its the easiest night in the game with Endo-Drillbit being active, with knowledge of Tue laser barriers and the bots movement, these night should be easy. Night 2 - This night is a little advanced as Endo-Exi and Endo-Slicer being active. This night can help the player deal with Endo-Slicer in an easy AI setting. Night 3 - The night where Endo-Sharder is active. Endo-Drillbit and Exi are more active while Endo-Slicer can be unpredictable with choosing a path. This night is difficult. Night 4 - Endo-Bracer is active on this night. This night is hard, Endo-Drillbit, Exi, and Sharder are more aggressive and Endo-Slicer is more faster then the previous nights. Night 5 - The most difficult night, Endo-Bracer is more aggressive in this night while the other bots are very fast to move when there's inactivity. Night 6 - The most hardest night, Endo-Bracer will begin to roar in a robotic voice when he moves, whilebthe others make hard clinking sounds, precision and accuracy are highly recommended. Cutscenes Night 1 - It starts in the factory with Bracer in his new suit. Sirens are heard in the distance before Purple Guy bursts in through the door, he looks around to hide and sees Bracer. He hides in suit while police are searching the facility. One officer looks at Bracer closely before leaving the area. Purple Guy then gets out of the suit and runs out of the building, but not before Bracer looks at him. Static appears with the words, "it was fate". Night 2 - It takes place at the theme park during the day. Bracer is in his room getting ready to perform when Purple Guy appears from being and deactivates him. He climbs into Bracer's suit and goes to perform to the children. He then leaves the room towards the children. Static appears with the words, "nothing could be done". Night 3 - It takes place in the theme park, but later in the day. Purple Guy still in Bracer's suit leads 5 kids in his room. Once he closes the door, he violently attacks one child while the other watch in fear. Bracer can only watch and cry as Purple Guy is killing the innocent. After having killed the child, he attacks the others and stuff them inti the bots. He gets out of Bracer's suit and stuff the first child in the suit. Bracer gets up and looks at the bots, then to the flung open door. Static occurs and ending the cutscene. Night 4 - This also takes place in the theme park during the day. Bracer is managing the controls to the roller coaster. Bracer then sees a child, he starts getting infuriated. He takes him to the front of the line, dangerously close to the rails. Bracer then looks at his blood stained claws, when the coaster is coming back, Bracer violently pushes the child onto the rails, the coaster kills him as he is run over. Parents and children are screaming as they rush to get the child out of there. Bracer then realizes his mistake, he killed a child, he runs away with bloody tears. His insanity of the Purple Guy drove him to murder a child, the child was wearing a purple shirt. Night 5 - This takes place in the daycare in the Reunion Room, Bracer is peaking in through the doorway and looks at the children playing around with the toys. Despite this, he is still happy, but that changed when Purple Guy entered in through the backdoor, inches from Reunion Room. Bracer gets angry and grabs Purple Guy. He looks at him with fear and Bracer throws him into the Reunion Room, the other bots see him and surround him. After one painful death later, it's nighttime and they drag the body outside and throw it into a ditch, they then light the body on fire, then the bots leave except for Bracer, he looks at the body with his happy smile. Static then occurs with the words, "it's over". Category:Joke Pages Category:Games Category:Blueflame's Property